


Swim From Your Heavens

by pearl_o



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Incest, Nightmares, Teenagers, Unsafe Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-25
Updated: 2011-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_o/pseuds/pearl_o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven crawls into Charles's bed when she has nightmares. It's possible they're both a little too old for that these days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swim From Your Heavens

Charles awoke, quite suddenly, from what had really been shaping up to be a quite pleasant dream, featuring Miss Everly the math teacher and the boy with the crooked tooth who sat across the aisle from him in biology class.

When he was younger, anyone's dreams or loud thoughts could interrupt his thoughts, wake him from a sound slumber. He'd gotten more control as he aged. There's only one person who did that to him anymore.

 _Cold cold scared hungry scared please no Charles help scared cold alone Charles_

"Raven," Charles said, sitting upright in his bed. It was dark in his room, but if he squinted he could make out the blurry blue form, standing and shaking a bit at the foot of his bed. "It's okay."

"Charles?" Raven's voice was small. "I'm sorry, I- I had a bad dream."

"I know," Charles said. He repeated, "It's okay. Come here." He swung back the covers, scooting over to the edge to make room for her. Raven took the invitation with no further hesitation.

When he first found Raven, she used to have the nightmares almost every night. Charles would have them with her every time. Touching made it better. That was one of the reasons why their bedrooms were always next to each other. It took a long time to convince Raven she was never going to be alone, not when Charles was here. Over the years the nightmares had faded, and they were a rare occurrence, now. But from what Charles had seen of different people's minds, he wasn't sure it was the sort of thing that would ever go away, not completely.

Raven wrapped her arms and legs around him, clinging to him tightly, and rested her head against Charles's chest. He closed his eyes, stroked her hair and sent soothing thoughts onto the surface of her mind. As her breathing slowed and her heartbeat returned to normal, he felt the shift ripple of her body as she returned herself to her normal blond form, regaining control.

Her skin was softer where it pressed against him, no scales, and he could smell the shampoo she used in her hair. She smelled like a girl, felt like one too, warm and soft and pressed up against him all over.

He was still a little hard from his dream before. It didn't help when Raven shifted against him and let out a low sigh. Maybe, Charles thought, maybe they needed to figure out a different way to deal with nightmares. Maybe this was the sort of thing that was okay when they were little but not so much now. Or maybe he was just a horrible person for ruining what was this important thing for Raven with his stupid body that couldn't stop thinking about sex for two minutes, not even when Raven needed him.

"You're projecting," Raven said against his chest, and Charles started.

He tried to think of something to say, but for once in his life, nothing came to mind.

"It's all right," Raven said, and her voice was gentle but there was something in it that Charles had never heard from her before. She sounded older. Older than him, maybe. They weren't sure how old Raven was, not really - older than she looked, for sure, and she had lived through a lot before Charles found her, too, and even now the way she aged seemed like it might be different. Raven seemed to have her own set of rules.

She wiggled now against him, and he clutched her closer to him, without even thinking about it. When he tilted his head down she was looking up at him through her eyelashes.

"It's all right," she said again. Her eyes flashed quickly, blue to brown and back again, so quick he almost missed it. Her hand on his back moved down to his hip, fingertips slipping under the waistband of his pajama pants. He kissed her.

He wasn't sure where to put his hands, so he left them in her hair, awkwardly holding her head and trying not to pull at her. He had kissed a girl before, but it had been brief, a peck on the lips between classes, and this kiss with Raven was already much further than that had gone. Raven was moving against him, her hips against his, and he couldn't stand it anymore. He pushed her onto her back, holding himself above her, and he stopped kissing her long enough to look down at her face.

Raven smiled up at him, biting her lip. She looked almost... shy.

"Your hair's red again," Charles said, tucking a lock behind her ear. It felt softer this way. Slicker.

"Sorry," Raven murmured, and it was back to blond.

"Are you sure you want-" Charles started to say, but Raven shook her head.

"No, don't _talk_ about it, Charles," she said, "you'll ruin everything. Promise me, no talking."

"I promise," Charles said, because at that moment he would have promised her anything.

Her smile blossomed across her face. "Good," she said, and then she kissed him and pulled him down on top of her, and Charles didn't think anymore about talking.

He sneaked his hand under her nightshirt and felt her firm breast, her nipple almost ticklish brushing against his palm. The shape changed a little under his hand as he stroked her, and he thought _it's okay, don't be nervous, you're perfect_ , but he didn't send the thought to her. He was pretty sure it would be cheating; telepathy counted as talking in Raven's mind.

Raven twisted beneath him, and suddenly when Charles thrust forward, his erection was right between her thighs. She wasn't wearing any underwear: everything was slick and hot. Raven wrapped her legs around Charles's hips and held him there as she moved, rubbing herself up against him. Like he was a toy or something, just there for her to get off on. He tried to hold still for her, but it was impossible, and when he thrust against her she cried out. Charles was sure, suddenly, that if he did not get his pajama pants off within the next few seconds, he would quite probably die right here.

Raven helped him shove the pants down his thighs and then her hand was on his prick (small hand, large hand, callus, soft, like looking at a picture in flickering light, except it didn't feel strange, because it was all Raven, all her, it just felt natural).

He thrust against her and Raven gasped when his cock slid against her labia, catching for just a second against the entrance to her cunt, and then sliding back and forth again. It felt so good Charles couldn't stop himself, so warm, so close, so perfect, the two of them moving together, doing everything but-

Everything but. That was the thought that forced him to stop, because there was more. There was more, and they could, and he wished terribly he could ask her one more time, but he had promised her. He took a deep breath and reached between their bodies, his fingers finding the way into her cunt. Raven gasped again, and her thighs squeezed tight around Charles's wrist. After a couple seconds, though, she seemed to force herself to relax, sinking back down into the mattress and spreading her legs as far as they would go.

She looked up at Charles expectantly, and he kissed her. He had to stop after a moment, watch his hand on his own cock as he pushed inside her.

There were ways, he knew there were ways to make it good for Raven, too, as good as it was for him, but goddamn if he knew what they were. He wanted her to feel this, feel how amazing it was, and again he wished she'd let him talk, because he could show her so _easily_ , open her mind to his so she could _know_. But all he could do now was try not to move too hard, too fast, and he kept kissing her and rubbing her breast and tried to pay attention to the way she moved, the sounds she was making, to concentrate on that rather than how close he was, how much he wanted to come. It seemed like she was enjoying herself, too, the way she moaned and held him closer.

"Please," Raven said, and just hearing her voice shocked him suddenly, making him thrust harder than he meant to. "Oh, Charles, _please_."

Please what, he didn't know, but he tried, he was trying so hard. It was Raven, and she was letting him do this, and all he wanted- all he wanted was her to have everything she needed, everything she wanted, to be there for her always, and he just kissed her again and kept touching her and fucked her and fucked her and came.

Raven curled back around him, on her side, the same way she always did in his bed. She fell asleep quickly, but Charles stayed awake a lot longer. He listened in on her dreams as she slept: they were all sweet, all unremarkable. It eased something tight and guilty in his chest, and eventually he was able to sleep as well.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Swim From Your Heavens (A Safe Place Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8035273) by [Unforgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgotten/pseuds/Unforgotten)




End file.
